


September 19th: Joey Rogers (Year 5)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Birthdays [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chuck (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Zondra successfully tackle the quandary of birthdays that fall on weekdays during the school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 19th: Joey Rogers (Year 5)

The surprise party had been a big hit, and it went off completely without a hitch. Zondra had taken Joey for ice cream after school, giving Steve enough time to organize friends and family and when Joey opened the door, and everyone jumped out and yelled “SURPRISE!” the look of shock on his son’s face had been amazing. 

Joey’s in Kindergarten, and finding a way to make his birthday a special one when he had to go to school on it was kind of challenging, but if Steve and Zondra are good at anything, it’s tackling a challenge. 

Joey’s tuckered out now, curled up on the couch with his party hat still on, and only one shoe off. 

Steve takes out his phone and snaps a quick photo, mostly for himself, but he texts it to Bucky, too, who had taken Colin home not too long before, the little redheaded boy passed out on Bucky’s metal shoulder. 

The text back is a hearty _“LOL. He is so your kid.”_

Steve responds with an emoji that he wishes was a more obscene gesture than just a smiley face with the tongue sticking out.


End file.
